Kagetsume Inuzuka
'Character First Name' Kagetsume 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' RavynGrimm 'Nickname (optional)' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 4/20 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 5' ft 'Weight' 110 Ibs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Inuzuka Markings from under his eyes down both cheeks. They are bisected at three points by horizontal lines, and rather than red they have been altered into a deep purple. 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' A wild, rebellious kid, he was next in line to become the Inuzuka clan lord. Deciding he'd rather be an active member of the shinobi community rather than some paper pushing diplomat, Kagetsume and his companion, Bakekiba, did whatever they could to to cause trouble. From pulling pranks to training all the dogs in the compound to bark every time they heard the word 'Bacon' to defacing several buildings with the very same mark that graced his face. Deep down though, he just wants to be a kid with friends he can experience the world with, going on adventures and learning new things. His rebelliousness was surface deep, as he always paid great attention to every lesson he was given, whether he wanted to or not. The Inuzuka loyalty runs deep in his veins, guaranteeing he won't leave the field of battle until his companions are safe, though loyal doesn't necessarily mean nice, and it sure won't keep him from pranking his team mates given the chance. BUt, if the rare need arises, he can slip into state of determination and focus one would have to see to believe when it came to Kagetsume. 'Behaviour' Playful and charismatic, Kagetsume has no inhibitions and no shame. He will slip into the middle of a large group and say hi to everyone in a different way, being the kind of guy that liked to know each of his peers personally. Because of his urge to rebel, he has found himself partnered with a tiger rather than the usual canine choice for his family. Relentless in combat, one might say he showed the Will of Fire as well as any Sarutobi, willing to destroy anything that threatend hishome and people. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' (Character's summoning descriptions go here) 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' 'Advanced Nature' 'Weapon of choice' Iron Claw : Concealed in each sleeve is a pair bracers with four blades housed inside along the top. Upon activating by pushing chakra into it, the blades extend to one foot past the wielder's hands. They were built specifically to be used in junction with Chakra Flow. 'Databook Shinobi' 'Chakra colour' Twilight purple/blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 (1) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 5 (15) Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 3 (12) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 10 Iron Claws Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Legs_Technique Rank - D http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Flow Rank - C http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Man_Beast_Fusion Rank - C (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see a jutsu that's unranked on the narutowiki but ranked on the bio of someone in ROS, then you can use the ROS rank.) 'Allies' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) 'Enemies' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) 'Background Information' The first born son of his family, Kagetsume was destined to take over the clan, or so his Father planned. As the male grew though, it became more and more obvious that authority was not something to abuse in when dealing with the 'pup' . At age five, after having refused every pup from every litter in the Inuzuka compound, he fund himself enamored with a Tiger cub in possession of a wandering trader. AFter pleading with his father, he received the kitten and promptly named her Bakekiba for her uncanny skill at vanishing and reappearing on top of someone's head. Both feline and friend grew rapidly, both in skill and intellegence, enough to the point that Kagetsume began secretly training his Tiger in the ways of his clan's combat, even getting the other dogs in on the fun to help. He was normally hanging out in the animal housing unit anyway, doing his homework and practicing his skills for the academy. When it came time to take his graduation exam, he passed with flying colors in ever field except for genjutsu. His goal was to become a powerful enough ninja that he could protect his people without having to lead them. He wanted, if he had to become the Leader, a person that held his own actions as the example his people should lead. An eager genin, he awaits the chance to grow and prove himself worthy of the path he has chosen. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Missions 'Approved by:' Ephialtes (talk)